Huic Ergo Parce, Deus
by magnetowasright
Summary: En una jugada o dos, todo siempre puede tornarse en tu contra. Y es el turno de Erik Lehnsherr para aprender de la lección. Este fanfiction participa en el Reto #24: "Suspenso, Horror, Crimen... ¡Halloween!" del foro La Torre Stark.


Este fanfiction es un What If...? del universo Ultimate de Marvel y participa en el Reto #24: "Suspenso, Horror, Crimen... ¡Halloween!" del foro La Torre Stark. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

Si el cambio de la historia sucedió alguna vez, si la humanidad fue perdonada con la silenciosa misericordia, y la sangre que pudo ser derramada no lo fue, sucedió una tarde de noviembre. Eran esas y no otras las horas en las que dos hombres habrían de encontrarse para marcar el fin de un movimiento sin inicio, enterrado en el olvido de las almas sobre la tierra; haciendo eco en las memorias de aquellos que, en un mundo tan distinto, pudieron surgir de las sombras de su esclavitud y luchar.

¿Cuál, si uno de ellos hubiese tenido aún la oportunidad de preguntar, sería el costo del más imperdonable crimen? Y regresando el tiempo atrás, y estando de pie frente al destino, ¿su jugada hubiese sido una mejor? ¿Valdría toda pena y toda...?—

—No pareces convencido, Charles. —Erik habló a sus espaldas de pronto.

Supuso él que su voz había arrebatado al telépata de sus cavilaciones cuando éste se removió incómodamente en el sofá de cuero. Segundos más tarde, la mano de nerviosos dedos se estiró a un costado, sujetando con firmeza la copa de vino que, expectante, aguardó un largo sorbo. Ninguno de sus gestos pasó desapercibido para los ojos del Amo del Magnetismo, encendidos como el fatuo fuego de la chimenea. En el mutismo de uno y de otro, con sabor a eternidad, había mucho que decir. Pero al final bastaba el retumbar de una melodía clásica entre las cuatro paredes, las miradas entrechocadas, y lo añejo en su amistad para entender el secreto que cualquiera de los dos callaba en vano.

—¿Convencido?

—De que se trate de un virus.

El ceño de Xavier se crispó, negando con la cabeza enseguida.

—No lo estoy.

—¿Crees que alguien está detrás de esto, entonces? —preguntó Lehnsherr.

Las pistas de las muertes de mutantes en los últimos días no tenían todavía una respuesta. Se habían registrado síntomas en las innumerables víctimas, el comienzo de una extraña enfermedad que los enloquecía y enardecía sus instintos más primitivos, voces dentro de sus cabezas que les incitaban, según los relatos, a perder el control de sí mismos y acometer en contra de todo lo que cruzase en su camino, llegando a tomar sus propias vidas en un intento desesperado de escapar de su posesión. El episodio más reciente ocurrió en la mansión, cuando uno de los jóvenes estudiantes había causado un revuelo en los pasillos a media noche. Los gritos horrorizados que eran arrancados de su garganta habían despertado al resto, el pálido rostro era la viva muestra de un demonio venido del infierno para apropiarse de un cuerpo que le devolviese a la vida terrenal, y el crujido de las paredes bajo las ensangrentadas uñas aún volvía en las pesadillas de quienes lo presenciaron. Ninguno, ni siquiera Charles, había podido hacer un trato con la muerte y rescatarlo de sus brazos.

Magneto podría jurar que el motivo no podía ser más que una organización clandestina decidida a acabar con ellos tortuosamente, a volverlos una amenaza frente al mundo, teniendo la certeza de que nadie con el suficiente poder sobre el pueblo estaría dispuesto a actuar si no era en pos de tales sanguinarias causas. Jamás había sido de otra forma. Su propia estirpe, ya asesinada tantos años atrás por él, experimentó con los suyos, pretendiendo encontrarles una salvación. Mas no existía nada por enmendar. La superioridad con la que sus genes se forjaban eran desconocida para los humanos, acaso una advertencia de extinción, una declaración de guerra para descubrir a los dignos de sobrevivir.

La voluntad de él se había convertido en la de tomar venganza en honor a los inocentes con cada asesinato, con cada silencio del mundo tras el chasquido de un gatillo; cobrar a los homo sapiens el precio de sus cruentas acciones. Pero para su viejo amigo, las cosas eran distintas. La pasión de su mirada, la llama intensa e inagotable de bondad, era la fuente de vida para su revolución de paz. Combatir el mal con la misma ira significaba demostrar que no había más en los suyos que lo que algunos humanos los forzaban a ser.

La paz, sin embargo, nunca había sido una opción para Erik.

—Es una manera de decirlo —contestó el telépata, para la sorpresa del invitado.

—¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

—Magnus, sería precipitado llegar a conclusiones justo ahora. —En su voz había una impaciencia que el aludido se vio incapaz de tolerar. Eran tantas las veces en las que habían discutido lo mismo durante sus noches de ajedrez, que ambos habían perdido la cuenta. Las asperezas de su amistad poco a poco se fortalecían, dejando atrás a los dos hombres que habían abandonado las vidas que conocían para entregarse a una causa ya no compartida—. Sabes que lo sucedido no...

—Dime, Charles. —El otro se adelantó a interrumpir, haciendo caso omiso a los patrones de su magnetismo que le indicaron que los metales de la habitación comenzaban a ceder a su poder. El profesor observó cómo un par de ellos se transfiguraban en puntiagudas siluetas y levitaban ligeramente sobre su lugar—. ¿Es esto lo que predicas al mundo? ¿Callar a pesar de lo que sucede allá afuera? ¿Beber vino con tranquilidad mientras esperas las muertes suficientes para por fin llegar al responsable?

Una respuesta jamás alcanzó sus oídos. En cambio, sus ojos presenciaron los ajenos labios apretarse en una mueca de resignación, acaso de inaudita culpabilidad. Erik se preguntó cuándo fue que Charles Xavier se había convertido en un desconocido. La misma persona que consideraba un hermano, por la cual había entregado sus riquezas para construir el instituto y a quien le había confiado sus ideas para cambiar al mundo, ahora estaba frente a él como una encarnación de lo inalcanzable. De lo incomprensible. ¿Era así como la traición ardía en el corazón?

—Charles —llamó.

Su grave tono de decepción se entremezcló con los cantos que provenían desde la música a la lejanía, voces que iban en aumento cada vez para finalizar en una onírica cadencia. Pronto, la emoción suya se transformó en la furia que siempre había conocido, y los metales de la sala salieron disparados por doquier, como un arrebato inusitado de su mutación que no pudo refrenar.

—La última obra de Mozart. —El anfitrión susurró respecto a la música, ajeno al descontrol de su invitado. Sus piernas, con una desquiciante lentitud, se cruzaron, contemplando sosegadamente el desconcierto en las facciones del Amo del Magnetismo—. ¿Qué es si no un ruego por clemencia, por perdón? Después de tantos pecados sobre la tierra...

Las palabras fueron incapaces de escapar de la boca de Magneto, cayendo su estabilidad bajo el terror de la realidad. De repente, como si la razón hubiese conquistado su alma y así lo hiciese también el miedo, sus ojos rebuscaron algo que el opuesto había esperado. Tal fue su asombro, quizá una cuestión de tiempo, cuando enfrentó la escalofriante imagen de la verdad: entendió que la aguja jamás había caído sobre el oscuro vinilo, y que no había manera de que la melodía proviniese del tocadiscos que ahí yacía. Era un juego en su mente, un réquiem encerrado en los corredores de su memoria, haciendo de él no más que un desdichado que escuchaba sus oraciones de difunto todavía en vida.

—Cuando vine aquí esta noche, sabía que esto sería inevitable. —Magnus pronunció. Los repentinos pasos de Charles hacia él no tardaron en atronar en sus oídos. Eran pisadas tensas, inconquistables; pisadas de un depredador que encontró a su igual, y supo vencer victoriosamente—. Pero nunca pensé que serías tú quien lo conseguiría.

La palma que se cerró sobre el hombro del Amo del Magnetismo, casi en una caricia de adiós, le obligó a alzar la mirada hacia su Judas. En el rostro no quedaban rastros de lo que conoció aquel primer día, cuando emprendió su búsqueda por otro mutante adulto y halló en el profesor un reflejo de su voluntad, una cara de la moneda que hasta entonces había estado incompleta. Ahora, los papeles habían sido terriblemente invertidos. Era el telépata, cuyas intenciones jamás vislumbró, el que pronunciaba el jaque mate en su contra. Era suya la daga que en su espalda se enterraba y la melodía que encumbraba por su cabeza hasta hacerle perder la sanidad. Todo obra de quien más había apreciado.

—Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, Magneto —dijo solemnemente—. Sé de lo que eres capaz, sé cuan poderoso eres en este mundo. Y temo, aun cuando toda la amistad que te profesé fue sincera, que tomes la decisión equivocada y sea yo quien se arrepienta por el resto de su vida por haberlo permitido.

Erik apretó su mandíbula, apenas escuchando las palabras sobre el temible son que en su mente retumbaba. El sabor a cobre de la sangre, caída desde su nariz, llegó poco después. Mas tuvo la fuerza suficiente para acallar los alaridos pavorosos que luchaban por salir de sus pálidos labios, los gritos que culparían eternamente al hombre detrás del crimen. Sus dedos trémulos se apretaron en aquellos que estuvieron a punto de partir; con saña, con rencores, con la negación de un perdón. El último consuelo que restaba era el abrazo de la muerte. Tan férreo y frío como el metal mismo. Tan insoportablemente bienvenido cuando vivir ahora sólo podía significar una alevosía.

 _Huic ergo parce, Deus._


End file.
